1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates audio signal processing and, more particularly to a method and apparatus for estimating spectral information of an audio or sound signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional technology, apparatus or algorithms for automatically estimating spectral information of an audio or sound signal in a mobile communication system is limited. For example, according to one method for estimating a spectrum containing a large number of peaks comprises determining a ratio of the total energy of an nth peak in the spectrum to the energy of the nth largest peaks in the spectrum. However, such a method does not take the energy values of small peaks into consideration, and, hence, information of an audio signal is lost.